


Writer's Block Cure

by goodeapple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Choose Your Own Ratings, Choose Your Own Tags, Choose your own ship, Female Scott, Genderbending, Genderswap, Multi, Tell me and I'll write it for ya!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodeapple/pseuds/goodeapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me what you guys want to read; what pairing, what rating, what tags you want to see under this section. I wanna write for you guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block Cure

Okay guys, I love to write genderbent Scott but so far I've only published one online... So, I'm turning to you, my lovely readers, to help me out! 

Tell me what you guys want to read; what pairing, what rating, what tags you want to see under this section. I'll do any pairing, and it doesn't have to just focus on Scarlette (fem!Scott), like I can write Sterek or Allaac. 

It just has to be with fem!Scott. This is just sorta to get me out of my writer's funk, and to add more to this intriguing kink :)... Please leave me a comment with your preference, or PM me (if you dare...) ;D Love you all, xoxoxox.


End file.
